Masakhi's Journey
by xyzakh
Summary: The start of My first fanfic, Masakhi's journey. Masakhi is my own original character.
1. Introduction

I am Masakhi, a former inhabitant of a land known formerly as 'Markovia'. Markovia was once a generally non-violent land where people of all races, political beliefs, religious beliefs etc would peacefully coexist.

I am from the sect known as the 'Jentiles', the Second most prominent sect of Markovia. The 'Jashins', a Religious Sect were the most prominent. And I believe this is where our troubles began. We Jentiles were a non violent group of people and when war did occur in our lands, it was the Jashins who mainly protected it, as they believed in killing violently. The Markovs, a non religious family who controlled Markovia held them in great regard. However, as the years went by, the younger Jashinists became more arrogant because of their upgraded status. They became extremist, and would bully us Jentiles 'all in the name of fun'. So they said. The Jentiles were overshadowed by the Jashins and when the Twin towers of Markovia were clearly destroyed by a Jashinist extremist, the Jentiles took the blame. Why? The Markov family thought we were 'jealous' of the Jashinist's dominance. It was around the time of my birth that this had happened, and a new law was passed. It was called the 'Markov Chain'. It stated that all Jentiles were slaves of the Jashinists, and they could not interact with the Jashinists in any way. That meant no socialising, no marriage between Jashinists and Jentiles, etc. We weren't even allowed to move country to seek refuge there. That was part of the Markov Chain too.

I grew up a slave of the Jashinists. Every day was the same hell over and over. I came from a farming family and in the past we would sell our produce for a nice healthy profit. We were then assigned to a Jashin Family and made produce for them - for Free. I had an education, but it was twisted to the way the Jashins wanted it. History, Literature and even mathematics were biased towards the Jashinists, to indoctrinate us into thinking how great they were. The Jashin kids my age would torment me everyday, both verbally and physically. I had no friends. I was grateful for having my family however, but even they were taken away from me.

Their arrogance reached a new high. The entire Markov family were killed by the Jashins and they assumed power. Their first act was to kill all the 'non-believers'. Eventually they reached my family. I wanted to protect them but I was so young and I didn't know how to defend myself (The Markov chain stated that Jentiles who wished to fight, were not allowed to learn how to). My father, Akh said, 'Run, my son. You deserve a better future than this. Leave this place and never come Back!'. I said nothing. I ran through the grand forest that connected Markovia to the rest of the world. It felt like an eternity, and my feet's blisters had blister. I cried, knowing that my family were most probably dead and I couldn't do anything to save them. I thought I was alone, but then a man held his hand out for me, and that was when my journey began...


	2. Chapter 1 : Encounter with a Jashin

I miss my family. Despite that, the last few years have served me well. After running away from the hell that was once Markovia, a nice man who went by the name of Hiroshi raised me and trained me to become a powerful warrior. He was an angel sage, he taught me how to fight in armed and unarmed combat and how to summon angels to fight by my side. But how I became so strong is a story for another time. Hiroshi-sama eventually died of old age, and I went my separate way , travelling where the wind took me, honing my skills and doing missions for various lands so that I could afford to feed myself.

My travels took me to a part of the world where shinobi are the main military asset to their lands. It was the part of my journey that would change my life forever. I had met shinobi before; they were not populous in the lands that I had once travelled to. They were not very strong either. However, that was about to change. During my travels, I often questioned my purpose in life. I believed at the time that revenge was one of them, and now that I had strength, I could kill the Jashins that took everything away from me. First my freedom, then my family.

My encounter with a Jashin began somewhere on the road to The land of lightning. It was a quite road, and then I saw two men in black cloaks, with red clouds on them. This was an awkward situation, and then I saw it. It was the Jashin symbol around the more human looking man's neck. I had to attack him.

'Jashin scum!'

'Looks like we have a little racist here', he blocked my sword attack with his Scythe. His friend decided to intervene.

'We haven't got time for this Hidan, we have to capture that Jinchuuriki! If you want to kill him let's do it together'

'No Kakuzu, I got this one... and this time - It's personal!' Hidan replied.

We briefly exchanged blows with our weapons until I got the upper hand, by finding an opening and chopping both of his hands.

'This is what you, and your people get for treating my people like Shit!', I finally said what I wanted to say to a Jashinist, if I met them. But the Battle wasn't finished, Kakuzu had to intervene, and was going to make this quick. He separated into 5 entities, each representing an element. In order to match that level of power, I had no choice but to summon my angels.

'Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!', four of my Angels appeared. It was a five against five battle, we cancelled eachother out, and the Jashin had retreated to a distance to watch. Soon afterwards, I heard a godly voice.

'Shinra - Tensei!' Kakuzu and I were pulled away from eachother, his 'hearts' retreated back to his body and my angels disappeared. The man with a godly voice had the most unnatural look about him. His skin was pale and dead, his hair was bright orange and there were several piercings across his face.

'Lord Pain, what are you doing here?', Kakuzu asked.

'You're supposed to be capturing Jinchuuriki', Pain asserted.

'This racist came along and ruined everything', Hidan interrupted.

'I might be 'racist', but only because you Jashins decided it was okay to take everything away from us Jentiles. I had suffered for so long, my freedoms, my family- All gone because of your people!', I shouted it out without much thinking, but it came from my heart rather than my head.

'Very well. It seems you understand what pain is. I will spare your life this once but, mess with the Akatsuki again and we will show no mercy! Hidan, Kakuzu, we have wasted enough time here. We Still have the Leaf village to attack as well. Let's go!'

'Yo Kakuzu, you'd better sew up my hands, they were the target of racial abuse!' Hidan remarked.

The three of them went swiftly and silently, leaving me to reflect on what just happened. Looking back, revenge seemed like a pointless idea. It wasn't Hidan's fault that I suffered. Nothing would bring back my family and nothing would undo the slavery. I was left to think what my purpose was now. Pain then mentioned the Leaf Village, I had heard rumours of the Leaf village before. They had strong and wise shinobi, such as the Hokage the Sannin and even copy Ninja Kakashi heroes in their own right. Maybe I would find my purpose if I went there for a while. Without further time wasted, I set off for the Leaf village.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Broken Sword

My journey to the Leaf village was a long one, but it was worth it. My first stop was the bathhouses, because I stank like a pigsty . It was where I met Ebisu. He was a little bit perverted, trying to get a glimpse of the females, however he was afraid to show it. We exchanged some friendly words nonetheless and I made my way to my next stop, Ichiraku Ramen. It was there where I first met Iruka Umino, a chuunin teacher at the academy. Iruka-sempai then introduced me to the other prominent shinobi around the village. I met the Hyuga clan, the Nara clan and even Kakashi-Sempai, the copy Ninja . For the first few days, I slept on the streets, as I was used to during my travels. But then people started to invite me to stay at their houses for a small while. I had never felt so liberated, and I was incredibly grateful to those families, doing whatever I could to repay them for their hospitality.

My stay at the leaf village eventually took me to Naruto Uzumaki, the number one unpredictable knuckle-head of the Village. I admired his ambition to become Hokage, and he showed it in a certain training session. I was observing from a distance, and in an instant, so many shadow clones appeared at once. He would take his signature technique, Rasengan to a new level. Naruto eventually mastered his technique, and used it to defeat Hidan and Kakuzu, with the help of his comrades. I was left at the village, honing my own skills in the same training ground. I practised against my angels, they were incredibly loyal to me. It appeared that somebody was watching from a distance the whole time. I heard his voice. 'Your determination is no different from Naruto's '. It was Jiraiya-sama, one of the Sannin. For some reason, my heart was beating quickly. I was simply starstruck. We had a brief conversation, and then he concluded with this:

'So young man, what is your dream?'

'I dont know, I figured that if I travelled, learnt and honed my skills, I would eventually find my purpose.', I replied.

'That's fair enough, but if you dont have a dream, you will never succeed. Think about what you want for yourself and tell me tomorrow. Until then, think about it. I also want to prepare!'

'Prepare for what Jiraiya-sama?', I asked in curiosity.

'Our sparring session. Your a very good warrior, and I want to aid you in your training and through a fight you can possibly answer my question.' I was amazed by his words, and I repeated them to myself over and over during the night whilst thinking of my family at the same time. Eventually, I dozed off to sleep.

It wasn't until the following morning that I realised what I had let myself in for. I was going to spar against one of the Sannin! I woke up, ate, did some light practice, and braced myself. He arrived.

'One word before we start. We don't go easy on eachother...'

I made the first move, charging towards him with my sword in one hand gracefully exchanging attacks with his kunai. I found an opening, and sliced him through the middle. It was a Shadow clone the entire time!

'Rasengan!', he yelled, as he aimed to ram the spiralling chakra sphere towards me. I dodged quickly, knowing I needed some assistance.

'Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!' we both shouted. Jiraiya-sama summoned his toads, and me, my angels.

We cancelled eachother out, showing no mercy. Eventually, our summons had to retreat and it was me against Jiraiya sama again. It was my sword against his kunai, I knocked him off balance, disarming him. I went in for the kill. The sound of chakra emanating from his hand, the Rasengan. He used it to defend himself from my sword, and then, second by second the Rasengan was in a tug of war with my sword. My sword couldn't take it anymore, it eventually crumbled under the rotary nature of the Rasengan. He was going to finish me off with his fire style jutsu and with my last ounce of chakra, I protected

myself with a chakra shield. It barely helped, as I was burnt in some areas, but I lived on. This was however, a victory in defeat, as I learnt alot.

I was catching my breath, Jiraiya-sama was catching his. I said to him, 'I'm honoured to have fought you. The Rasengan is a very powerful technique. I wish to learn it someday! I watched Naruto training to improve his Rasengan. I had never seen such commitment. He was going to learn that technique!'

'Yeah, Im sorry I destroyed your sword, young man. You do remind me of Naruto too. I suppose the least I could do is teach you Rasengan', he replied.

'Thank you! And Jiraiya-sama, I have an answer to your question. After travelling, gaining strength and wisdom, all I want to do at the end of the day is return to Markovia, my home, and rebuild it from the ground upwards. Nothing will stop me!'

Jiraiya-sama smiled proudly, just like my father. I still couldn't believe it, I fought a Sannin!


	4. Chapter 3 : Dark Rasengan

The Rasengan was actually a straightforward technique to learn. When I observed Naruto learning the wind-style variants, he used several shadow clones to accelerate the learning process. My chakra reserves weren't as ample as Naruto's, but I still used shadow clones during the process and like Naruto, I needed a shadow clone to perform the Rasengan. It took me a lot of effort, and even an all-nighter to complete the technique. I completed it in 3 days.

I felt that pretty soon I had to leave the village and continue my journey. But I stayed a little longer at the insistence of many of the villagers, one of them being Ayame, daughter of Ramen Chef Teuchi-san. She was incredibly friendly with everyone, and was pretty too. I was walking towards the Hokage's office when I saw her. She needed me - urgently. There were a horde of hungry customers waiting for their Ramen, and were not leaving until they got it. I sensed something bad. Her father was on a business trip for the day and Ayame was left to cope, all on her own. 'Honestly, I don't know how father does it sometimes', she said. 'Masakhi-san, is it possible can you help me with the noodles? I can do the soup and toppings. It's just the noodles that are troubling me.'

'Sure, no problem', I replied.

'Okay, all I need you to do is mix and knead these noodles the best you can. You can leave the stretching of the noodles to me.' I kneaded the noodles, and with the customers watching with curiosity, Ayame, lost her patience after just 5 minutes.

'No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong! You must make sure that the dough gets even kneading distribution ', it then occurred to me what I had to do.

'Shadow clone jutsu!' The customers watched on in amazement. My Shadow clone helped me form a Rasengan. I never thought that this would be my first application of the Rasengan. I pressed my Rasengan against the dough, and the rotation did all the hard work. I then summoned more shadow clones to help out Ayame. Everyone eventually got their food, and they loved it. Then, Ayame's 'favourite' customer arrived.

'I'd like one pork miso ramen with extra fishcakes … woah is that the Rasengan?', I instantly recognised his voice.

'So Naruto wants extra Naruto in his Ramen ', Jiraiya-sama appeared out of nowhere, joking about Naruto's name.

'Did Pervy-Sage teach you Rasengan?', Naruto asked.

'Yes, he's very good. And I've heard that you are too. Especially since you helped defeat those thugs, Hidan and Kakuzu', I replied.

'Well I think you two can learn a lot from each other ', It was almost as though I could read Jiraiya-sama's mind. He wanted me to spar with Naruto.

And so it was. I didn't really think this through, but I don't think Shinobi had much time to think some things through. They just did it. All I knew was that Naruto used his shadow clones and Rasengan a lot. To be fair, there wasn't much variety in his jutsu, especially when his Rasenshuriken was labelled forbidden. He was still powerful however. We wasted no time in starting.

As expected, Naruto would summon shadow clones from the beginning and begin using his taijutsu, then he would move onto using Rasengan. Only he missed every time. I made sure he didn't hit me for as long as possible. Why? I had a plan. Earlier on, I distracted him with an otherwise uneffective duststorm jutsu. It gave me just enough time to summon a shadow clone to fight for me and then sneak into a tree, to observe his attack patterns. My clone then summoned some angels to fight alongside me. We fought defensively, making sure Naruto was using up chakra and we wore him down, but eventually he got us. He was going to defeat my angels, and my clone. When he found out that it was a clone, I took the opportunity to strike.

'Rasengan!', Naruto dodged and kicked me far away as a counter attack. He then summoned multiple shadow clones and intended to finish me off. I then got out my longbow, and started gathering Dark energy. Dark Energy was a special energy, that originated from extreme waves of emotion and when infused with my chakra, it had the power to wreak havoc. I drew my longbow quickly and focussed some energy into an arrow. I fired.

'Dark Arrow: Shadow clone Jutsu!', In an instant my arrows multiplied and destroyed the clones. But it wasn't over yet. I charged towards Naruto, summoned a shadow clone and our rasengans would come into contact. We were literally at a standstill, but we both poured huge amounts of effort. I then had a thought - The markov chain. It made me so angry that I just wanted to kill the Jashins, and use this technique to wipe them out. So much anger, so much emotion was felt. And that's when it happened, I poured my emotion into my chakra so much that my Rasengan changed to a dark purple colour, and black lightning was emitting from it. It overpowered Naruto's now 'Giant Rasengan' and Naruto was sent flying. I was left standing, exhausted and victorious.

Afterwards we shook hands, and we said our goodbyes. 'You, know I would have won, if I used my Rasenshuriken!' He grinned widely. He was probably right too. I saw Kakuzu's corpse earlier and it was shredded so supernaturally. 'Take care of yourself, I hope your Journey is successful', Jiraiya-sama said. Unfortunately that would be the last I would hear from him. 'It was an honour meeting you both, and getting to know your village. My stay here will never be forgotten. I hope to come back one day.' And with that, I took my leave, with a great amount of happiness in my heart.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Aggressive and the Calm

My first attempt at 'Dark Rasengan' was powerful but as I realised, it was highly unstable. The more dark energy I exerted, the more chakra I needed to control it. A while after I left the leaf village, I felt the full effects of exerting too much dark energy. My left arm was numb, and I could hardly move it. However, once I crossed the border from the Land of fire to the Land of water, my arm could move again. My aim was to go to the Hidden mist village, in order to meet their Shinobi, explore their way of life and possibly improve my skills. I heard that I could improve my chakra control, and my chakra reserves if I went there for a while and trained.

Most of my journey through the Shinobi world was done by brisk walking, and this time, it was no different. However, as I was walking through the hilly woods that connected the Land of Water and Land of Fire, I noticed two strange men from a distance, approaching the top of a hill from the other side. I decided to jump and hide in the trees, wait until they were gone a safe distance and continue walking. They were several feet away but I could hear their conversation quite well, and that's when I noticed it - The Akatsuki cloaks! I was shaking... but I had to stay still, and make sure that I didn't make a sound.

'I told you Kisame, we have to keep moving like this. Otherwise if we do stay stationary, the other shinobi nations will eventually find our many hideouts and capture us. That's what Pain said', he spoke in a calm and emotionless voice. 'I've had enough of this walking! This straw hat is also quite troublesome!' The one known as Kisame threw off his hat in a rage. I was still shaking, my face was sweating because of my nervousness and the sweltering heat. Some must have dripped off my face. He was right under my nose, still complaining. 'Very well then! But I must fight soon, Samehada is quite hungry for Leaf shinobi, Sand shinobi... and idiot spies who like to hide in trees!', he noticed me. And shredded the bottom of the tree I was in.

I jumped from tree to tree, the moment he used his 'sword' Samehada to cut many trees down. Such power from a single sword was almost impossible. I had to keep running in order to avoid trouble. I zig-zagged from one side to the other, but it was no use. I was surprised to see that Kisame's partner did nothing but follow Kisame, like a parent following their newly mobile toddler all the time to make sure the toddler didn't cause trouble.

'You know, Itachi. I'm surprised you didn't see his sweat drop. I mean you have the Sharingan!'

'There's no reason to fight.' Itachi replied.

'Itachi, you contradict yourself. Didn't you say something about the shinobi nations tracking us down?', Itachi kept silent.

I had respect for these areas, so I didn't want too many trees being cut down. I had to get out of there and face them. I was at the top of the hill when I stopped, and below me were many severed trees resting across each other, as though they were weaved together. The peak of the hill was flat, and was actually not far up from the trees knocked down. Kisame faced me, ready to fight. Itachi didn't seem all that bothered and stood there like a statue, observing us the whole time. Kisame made the first move, with his sword. Samehada was a vile thing. It was held like a sword, but looked like a shark, and had a hungry mouth at the end. I reached for my sword, but then I realised that I didn't have one after Jiraiya-sama destroyed it. I avoided his first attack, and the subsequent attacks after, thinking of my strategy. He then summoned a water clone.

'If you can barely cope with one of me, how can you cope with two?'. I summoned 2 Shadow clones. One of my clones would keep the real Kisame busy with some paperbombs and kunai, and the other to help me get rid of the clone. Kisame aimed for the real me with a waterdragon jutsu. It was vast, and I had to get in the trees again. But my clone exterminated the water clone.

'Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!', my clone summoned two of my angels with his palms against the water clone's back. Strife and Destiny, appeared out as Kisame's water clone disintegrated into water. I told them my impending plan telepathically. They wasted no time attacking Kisame with their swords. The two of them cancelled out Kisame's attacks for a couple of seconds, and moved out of the way so that I could have a bite.

'Rasengan!', I rammed it into his stomach. He fell to the ground, but he was far from defeated.

'My chakra, and my stamina are almost unmatched. You have to do better than that!' It appeared that Kisame was in another class of his own. How was I going to defeat him?

'Water Style: A Thousand feeding sharks!' Kisame formed a thousand sharks from water. I countered quickly. 'Dark arrow: Shadow clone jutsu!', my multiple arrows proved sufficient. I summoned 3 more angels to assist me and after some time, both of us were nearing our limits. He used his water style jutsu, to wipe out Destiny and Strife, and his Samehada to wipe out Filigree, the third angel I summoned. She protected me after Kisame found an opening. I was incredibly grateful for my angels, and I had to win this battle for them. Aegis and Sunblast, fought a brief battle with their weapons before creating an opening for me strike. 'Giant Rasengan!' Kisame's sword protected him, and it was as though his sword was... yes, it was eating away at Giant Rasengan, reducing it down to an ordinary Rasengan. I had to think quick. 'You didn't think I would fall for that again did you? My sword will consume what chakra is left, and I will defeat you!'.

I promised myself I wouldn't use Dark Rasengan until I had better control, but in this case I had no choice. Samehada was indeed hungry, and went for my whole left arm. It didn't really swallow Rasengan properly, so I decided to pour as much Dark energy into Rasengan as possible. Samehada stopped biting, and I pulled out my now bloody, half-injured left arm. I could still move it, but only just. Samehada reacted badly to my Dark energy and started puking a nasty dark purple gunge as a result. It wasn't hungry anymore.

'What have you done? You've ruined my swoor...!' I wasted no time when Kisame was distracted. I lowered my stance and kicked him in the face as hard as I could down the hill, where the trees lying. They were surprisingly, still dry! My angels lifted me and flew me down the hill. Sunblast did a fire style jutsu to distract a recovering Kisame, She aimed for the fallen trees, which Kisame was surrounded by. Kisame quickly reacted with a vast water style jutsu. Almost at the same time, Aegis did a dustcloud jutsu, so that Kisame could still see nothing. I poured a lot of Dark energy into this last arrow and fired.

'Dark Arrow : Shadow clone jutsu!' . Almost all the arrows hit Kisame. The dark energy had a damaging and paralysing effect on him. Kisame was defeated, not knowing what hit him, but it took almost all my effort.

I gathered my breath, knowing that both of my arms were shattered. Both of my angels disappeared having fulfilled their purpose. And then Itachi appeared.

'I must say, you defeated Kisame quite well'.He maintained a lack of emotion. I was too exhausted to speak. He got out a kunai and took off his cloak. I thought he was going to kill me. But instead, he cut a piece of his shirt, which exposed his impressive midriff and used it as a bandage for my wounds.

Why did Itachi spare my life? He was an Akatsuki wasn't he? I never quite knew, until a later date. But I hobbled on , to my next destination...


	6. Chapter 5 : Battle at Sea

After narrowly defeating Kisame and receiving emergency treatment from Itachi, I eventually stopped by a small non-ninja village in the Land of Water to get treated properly. Both of my arms were back to normal and local doctor said that I should 'If stay out of trouble, for some time, you'll be fine!' . My reply to that being, 'Sorry Doctor, being me I suppose it can't be helped!' we laughed about it for a while, but I had to take his words seriously. After a couple of days, 'some time', as the doctor said, had passed. I was back to my old self, only this time, I would promise myself that I would only use dark energy when I had more control over it.

So far, the Land of water was a beautiful picturesque area, with many waterfalls flowing side by side with the greenery. That was until I reached the port. It was a place stinking of fish, and other things I didn't want to know about! It was clear that some parts of the port needed refurbishing. I planned to take a ship from the port, directly to the Islandwhere the Hidden mist village was. However, there were no passenger ships available, so I had to take a cargo ship with many suspicious-looking crew members. Their clothes were tattered and smelly, and their teeth were an unhealthy shade of gold. But I suppose that was the lifestyle of a crew-member.

During the long journey, I tried to stay out of their way, but occasionally they would look at me funny, but initially they didn't mean any harm. I was scared because I was paranoid about strangers and my worst fear was realised halfway through the journey, we were due south east when the captain assembled his ten-man crew and said, 'Crew, our messenger bird has sent us an urgent message, from brother Hidan, of the Akatsuki. Although we generally do not support such acts of terrorism, we must be supportive of our Jashin brethren'. Immediately, I feared the worst. I defeated Hidan before coming to the Leaf village, and now that he was 'dead', they were most probably going to take revenge for my part in the plan. I listened in from the nearby cabin where I slept, learning more and more about them. If there was anything I admired about Jashins, it was the fact that they stood up for one another, even if they came from different areas.

'…If any of you see a man with long brown hair, green eyes and wears a battle coat, show no mercy.' After he uttered those words, I knew I was doomed.

'Come to think of it, our passenger looks like that', a crew member said.

'Yeah, there's no mistake about it', another added.

'Find him! Nobody attacks one of our own and gets away with it!' the captain barked. So, after all that it appeared that the ones looking after me were Jashin sailors. I had to take them head on. Initially I thought about abandoning ship and walking on water for the rest of my journey, but I would most probably use too much chakra, get exhausted, drown and then die. But that was a problem for later. How was I supposed to defeat 11 bloodthirsty Jashins, without using dark energy? I left my dormitory, and ran to the deck to find my first enemy.

In a matter of seconds, I found the captain accompanied by a crew member. He was the taller and the more muscular of the two. It was like there were buffalos on each arm of the captain. His crew member carried a one-handed sword and he attacked me first without much thought. I spotted an opening immediately, so I kicked the sword out of his hand, retrieved it and went for his head. One down – ten to go. Now for the captain, he was much harder. He carried an axe and swung it wildly, but it was only a matter of time until he slowed down. I severed his hand with my sword, leaving him unarmed. I then finished him off with my speed and sword skills, chopping him in various areas and then stabbing him until he died. By the time I finished with the captain, I was surrounded by the remaining nine crew members, eager to get revenge. They came at me with their swords. With my chakra, I climbed like a spider at the top of the mast, then jumped downwards off it. While Airborne, I got out an arrow and fired with my bow. 'Arrow: Shadow Clone jutsu!' I didn't put any dark energy on my arrows, just enough chakra to create a multitude of arrows that attacked all the sailors. It wasn't too difficult, as they were standing close to one another.

As I reached the ground, the arrows did enough damage to kill or severely injure the entire crew. I used my sword to make sure they were all dead. My bigger problem now faced me. I wasn't trained to steer a ship but I tried my best. Since we were due south east, all I had to do was make sure the ship travelled in a straight line. This was actually more difficult than I thought because of all the winds and storms coming. I felt a 'sinking' sensation. It was slow but the ship was going down. I looked behind me and realised that some of my arrows did miss and went right through the ship and into the water. I panicked, but as I saw Land, I knew that all I had to do was the 'Walking on water jutsu', and run as fast as I could.

I reached the shore. I was exhausted and I actually released the jutsu by accident, due to my physical and mental tiredness. I swam as much as I could before I was washed onto the shore. Despite that, I was successful, and I didn't need much effort to defeat the Jashin sailors. I stank of the dirty ocean, but I didn't care. I rested before my final leg of the route to the Mist village.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Big Fat Mist Wedding

After much toil and trouble at sea, I was almost grateful that I was soaked in smelly sea water, rather than blood. After a small rest, I set off again in the very early hours of the morning for the Hidden mist village. Many hours had passed and I had negotiated my way through the thick mist and mountains that made the Hidden mist village very difficult to find for foreigners. As a bonus, the journey from shore to village was fight free and my clothes had dried (despite the cold weather)!

It was noon when I entered the village, hoping to look for the Mizukage's office. I felt that I needed to ask her permission to train in the village to increase my chakra control ability. As I walked about, hopelessly looking for the office, I realised that it was indeed the widest and largest building in the village. I headed towards there like some kind of simpleton, not really aware my surroundings (because of the mist), until I accidently bumped into someone. It was a female. As I bumped into her, I felt as though my heart was beating and the world has slowed down. The sensation of bumping into her was amazing. In that one moment I felt her soft body against mine, but I had to move away quick and apologize.

'Sorry madam… I didn't see you there.' I kept an innocent, humble face, just like it was during my days as a slave.

'It's okay', she smiled so effortlessly yet it was so beautiful!

I kept walking to the Mizukage's office, reflecting on those 20 seconds of awkwardness. I had to make sure once that it wasn't a genjutsu, much to the joy of a child passing by as he saw me doing the genjutsu release! I asked myself questions like, who she was, what her name was… even things like her favourite food. Was her personality as beautiful as her appearance? She had a pretty face, wore a simple but beautiful kimono which covered but accentuated her full figure. It was unusual for an inhabitant of a shinobi village, or indeed a Markovian woman to be full-figured and indeed to embrace it! In Markovia, if a woman was full figured and well-fed, she was considered beautiful. It was quite rare for a Markovian woman to have such a figure. Mainly because all the Jashin women were warriors who kept active and the Jentile women were slaves and like any slave, were always on their feet working. They were also restricted to an unextravagant supply of food. During my time in Markovia, there was one such woman who exhibited such beauty. Her name was Salima Markov the fourth, and she had a goddess-like status in Markovia. All the men dreamed to be with her and all the women wanted to look like her. But ever since I met this woman in the Hidden mist, I never thought Salima the fourth's beauty would be surpassed.

At last, I reached the Mizukage's office. I was in the main corridor until I was immediately stopped by a bodyguard. He was middle-aged, wore an eye patch over his right eye and was incredibly tight about security.

'The Mizukage has no time for foreigners!', he shouted at me, hoping I would go away. He was eager not to let me through.

'What's all this commotion about?' A woman in her thirties stepped out a room, the man stopped.

'Ao, what have I told you? We do not live in the Bloody mist anymore! I'm sure this young, handsome man has important business with me, seeing as he travelled so far…' That must have been the Mizukage. I never had her down to be flirtatious or pretty either, mainly because I thought the Mizukage was initially male.

The Mizukage and I chatted for a while, I told her about my journey so far, and she was impressed with by defeat of Kisame, who happened to be a former inhabitant of this village.

'If a non-shinobi like you can fight against Akatsuki, it gives us mist shinobi no excuse to get involved too! We must show the ninja world that the Mist mean business', she said, with an optimistic smile on her face. I had much trouble figuring out her personality. Sometimes she would smile like this, and other times she would be in a fiery mood (mainly with Ao!).

After talking some more, the Mizukage then asked me a very random question. 'So… Masakhi, this afternoon is a wedding reception hosted by 2 of the prominent Shinobi families in this village. Would you like to come?' It was a while since I attended a wedding. I simply had to say yes, I didn't want to be impolite. She then replied, 'Great, see you there!' She smiled again.

Shopping for something nice was difficult, but I found something for the reception. I reached the venue on time, and I was overwhelmed. Back in Markovia, I was only allowed attend the slave weddings. The venue was huge, beautiful and the food at the reception was like nothing I had tasted before! I was enjoying myself, getting to know the other villagers in the process, and then I saw her, the woman I met earlier. She smiled at me, the same way she did earlier. Was this a sign? I didn't know whether I should go upto her and talk or not but I did anyway, forgetting my shyness. I just had to be myself. Take a deep breath and…

'Hi, we meet again!' I said.

'Indeed. My name is Setsuka Kazama, nice to see you again! ' she replied with a vivacious tone. For this Occasion she wore a different kimono, something far more elegant, but it had the same accentuating effect on her curves. I had introduce myself too.

'I am Masakhi Mishima, of Markovia. It's an honour to meet you'. She laughed and blushed.

Setsuka and I talked a lot for a while, about many things. It was then time for the bride to throw the bouquet. We joined the Mizukage, Ao and the others.

'I think you should go up there and try to catch it, eh Lady Mizukage?' I really hoped that Ao was drunk when he said that, he wasn't doing himself any favours, insisting that the Mizukage was past marriageable age. Overall this was a comforting start to my stay at the Mist village. After that evening, the hard work began…


	8. Chapter 7: The Bloody Mist

The Mist village had an excellent veteran shinobi who was talented in chakra control. His students in the so-called 'Secrets of chakra control' included the fifth Mizukage, Kisame Hoshigaki and now me. I trained under him for a few days, doing some crazy things that supposedly increased my chakra reserves (or made my jutsu require less chakra) and he also helped me control my dark energy, so that it wasn't just a double edged sword during or after battle. 'Chakra-sama', as he was nicknamed said these words and I had never forgotten them since: 'The key to controlling Dark energy is with your chakra. They must work together as one. The more dark energy you exert, the more chakra is needed to control it. If you have any doubts, then please… Pretty please control those emotions of yours!' I still had doubts over my ability, but maybe that was just the way I was. During my days as a slave, I had to make things 'perfect' for the masters.

Chakra-sama went for lunch, while I was still in the training ground, focusing on controlling dark energy. I did an exercise where I would 'meditate'; gathering dark energy slowly, whilst a shadow clone would create a Rasengan in my hand and it would slowly become a Dark Rasengan. I was then suddenly distracted, because in the distance, Setsuka was watching me. To be fair, I needed a break anyway, so talking to her wouldn't hurt.

'So…. Masakhi-kun how's your training going?' Setsuka asked.

'It's alright… I think', I was pretty unsure of myself, and I didn't want to sounded too arrogant in front of her.

'Alright? Come on Masakhi-kun, you can do better than that!' That was her reaction. I didn't quite expect it.

'It's chakra control you're working on right? Here, get out your hand and start doing that little chakra ball thingy you were doing earlier on! I have a plan', she then smiled as though she had a plan. I was doing the Dark Rasengan exercise as I previously did, and then her hand was placed under mine. It was a great feeling; her hand was warm and soft. Setsuka was also exerting some chakra too. I maintained my concentration whilst doing Dark Rasengan. I then eased off, and there appeared to be no side effects from doing Dark Rasengan later on. But how did it happen?

'My mother says that sometimes, you need to work together to achieve something. Honestly Masakhi, I admire your spirit but at the end of the day you shouldn't do many things alone', She smiled again. I said nothing. I was then going to ask her out for lunch, but then the Mizukage came storming into the training ground. I knew she was flirtatious and all, I didn't think she liked me in that way! But it wasn't the case, I sensed a disturbing presence. She wasn't the real Mizukage.

It looked as though she was aiming to attack me, so I quickly dodged, and told Setsuka to run away fast.

'Foreigners like you shouldn't be meddling in my village. Be gone… before I decide to kill you!', my fears were confirmed. The Mizukage didn't talk like that at all. Despite that she was going to attack like her. She used a lava style jutsu aimed directly towards me, but had plenty of range. I avoided it, but only just. I didn't have much time to think as she summoned an earth clone, and then her earth clone trapped us in an earth prison. Her real self did a boil release jutsu, a corrosive mist which meant I couldn't see well, and it felt as though my skin was being burned against. I had to do something, and quick. I created shadow clones, and they did Rasengan against the earth prison's walls, eventually breaking it. Now that there was fresh air, I ran away from the corrosive mist and tried a long range attack.

'Arrow: Shadow Clone jutsu!' She defended herself with her lava jutsu, the arrows simply melted into the wall of lava, but with the lava wall blocking her sight, now was my chance to attack!

'Rasengan!' I forgot about her earth clone, which kicked me away from her real self. I was so close.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu!' I decided to summon all the angels I had at my disposal.

The best way to defeat her was by short range attack. My angels all went for her real self, surrounding her and keeping her busy. I then aimed for the clone. The clone then did the hidden mist jutsu. I couldn't see anything, but hopefully neither could she. Just for good measure, I dropped a smoke bomb and after a few seconds I fired an arrow.

'Arrow: Shadow clone jutsu!' My arrow multiplied, and as expected she would use some kind of defence. It was an earth wall, soon to be broken as my arrows were actually my shadow clone, transformed and then multiplied by my jutsu. The clones broke the wall down with Rasengan and defeated the Mizukage's Earth clone with Giant Rasengan. She didn't expect anything at all. Meanwhile, my angels were having troubles keeping the real Mizukage's kekkei-genkai abilities at bay. Two of them remained however, and they held her in place ready for me to attack her. I ran quickly towards her with a shadow clone.

'Dark Rasengan!' This time I was certain, certain that I would get her, and I did. The Dark Rasengan was enough to defeat her, and left no side effects afterwards. Somehow this 'victory' felt a little weird. The Mizukage could have easily fought back. Why did the Mizukage attack me in the first place? And then, in the distant mist I saw a silhouette of a man with spiky hair. He wore a cloak

As I ran closer, I saw it. It was another Akatsuki! For some reason he wore a spiral pattern mask which covered his face except for his right eye. I fired an arrow towards the man, but he mysteriously disappeared, spiralling away into thin air. By the time the fight finished, many mist villagers flocked to see what was going on. Setsuka told them what was going on, and the villagers believed her. Apparently this wasn't the first time a Mizukage had acted a little wayward. Many years ago the fourth Mizukage was controlled by the sharingan, and led the village into an era known as the 'Bloody Mist'. I devised a theory that, since the Mist village had no close relations with other villages, the person who controlled the fourth Mizukage, was probably after the fifth too. It was just a theory nonetheless, and I didn't want to worry the other villagers with it. The Mizukage then regained sense, after which I tended to her. I was distraught, after defeating the Mizukage, even though she was under the influence of another entity. But then I was cheered up by Setsuka.

'So… Masakhi-kun. Before Mizukage attacked us, what was it you were going to ask me?'


	9. Chapter 8: Life, Death and Art

Couldnt think of anything else to write for this chapter, hope u guys like this one!

Full List of chapters: . ?uid=357&do=blog&id=5408

The mist village received word that an Akatsuki hideout was nearby. Luckily, I stayed around long enough to find out this information. I also wanted to stay after the Mist was in further danger following the Mizukage's wayward actions. Besides that however, I also got to spend more time with Setsuka. I was sent on the mission to find this so-called hideout, but before I set off Setsuka gave me a long warm hug. Was this a sign that she liked me back? I hoped so. Otherwise it probably would have meant that this was last time we saw each other – A fate I was eager to avoid. In those extra days that I stayed at the mist, I further trained with 'Chakra-sama'. I found out that my chakra nature was indeed Water. Afterwards, I learnt familiar water style jutsu like the 'hidden mist jutsu' and the 'Water dragon jutsu'. I also learned one other jutsu, unbeknownst to Chakra-sama. For this mission, Chakra-sama and Ao were with me. The Mizukage felt that I needed some experienced heads alongside me during this mission.

'So, Ao-san, how long until we reach our destination?' I asked Ao. He had the Byakugan, and was our eyes for this mission.

'Not long now, I guess. We should make haste, and return to the Mist village quickly after. We don't want to scare the inhabitants of this area. They are from the land of water too.'

'Ah, it's been so long since I've been on a proper mission. My last wish is that I will do something amazing for my village and kick some Akatsuki ass!' Chakra-sama was incredibly modest. He already did so much for the village, but at sixty four years old, he still had that fighting spirit and motivation to succeed. It was admirable.

We moved for a while until Ao stumbled across something with his Byakugan.

'Hmm... There appears to be two hideouts that fit the description in this radius. I suppose to be efficient, we should split up. What do you think we should do?' Ao asked. I was a pretty indecisive person at times. There were three of us, and often I worried whether chakra-sama could take care of himself. I had to be paired with him, but it wasn't the case.

'I suppose I will go alone', Chakra-sama said, 'Ao-boy, you need Masakhi-boy to protect you. I can take care of myself you know!' So it was settled, Ao and I would go to one of the hideouts and Chakra-sama to another.

It didn't take us long to reach the hideout, and outside an Akatsuki was waiting. He appeared to be younger than me, and initially I thought he was a girl with that blonde ponytail he was sporting.

'Ah, so you Mist village scum actually took the bait. Now I can destroy the two of you with my art!'

I wasted no time in attacking him. I still that sword I took from my battle with the Jashin sailors. Whilst charging towards him, he used what appeared to be clay and created a big bird out of it. He was mounted onto it and was elevated a safe distance before using some more clay, shaping it into insects and then throwing them at me. I didn't quite know what to expect, so I dodged anyway. My suspicions were correct. The clay exploded when he made a hand sign and said 'Katsu!'

Deidara, as he called himself was a shinobi from the Hidden stone village, and judging from this encounter, he was a long range aerial fighter who used earth style. He was indeed strong because of this, but I could also fight like this. We exchanged attacks with each other; Deidara with his clay, and me with my arrows. Ao helped out too, but his attacks were to no avail, as he was mainly a short range fighter. This fight had dragged on too long, longer than expected and I had to finish him off. I was also worried about chakra-sama, he wasn't here yet.

'Kuchiyose-no-jutsu', I summoned two of my angels. They flew and attempted to surround Deidara, but then Deidara let out his secret weapon, the C4 explosive clay. The clay formed into a dragon. It defeated my angels in an instant.

'Art is an explosion, and your angels certainly went out with a bang!' he laughed with an arrogance that reminded me of my past. Now I was mad.

'Rasengan!' I charged at him, but he dodged again. I didn't use my brain there, and resorted to my arrows again. However after some time, I finally dragged him to the shore. Now, I could finally use some water style jutsu.

'Hidden mist jutsu!' Hopefully Deidara couldn't see anything in the mist from a far distance, but he still used his clay bombs. They exploded near me and I defended with my water wall. I was feeling defeated, like there was no way to defeat Deidara, but I had to be strong. Then all of a sudden, a spiral-like pattern came out of nowhere, like I saw at the mist village after fighting the Mizukage. That Masked Akatsuki came out of it, holding a rather beaten up, but living Chakra-sama. He was wounded in several places, and still had some kunai jammed into him.

'Masakhi-boy, you can beat this Akatsuki. Use your power. I know what you're truly capable of. I've seen you practice that jutsu. Don't be afraid to use -'. The masked man strangled him some more, and stopped him from speaking. In all the commotion, Deidara prepared another C4 destined to finish me off. I had to think quickly.

'Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!' I summoned my remaining angels, and instantly they performed a barrier jutsu, which would protect me from the C4 bomb. In the meantime, I summoned 2 shadow clones to assist me in creating this new jutsu. The Jutsu was complete.

'Rasen Go-Hadou!' This jutsu took an immense amount of chakra and dark energy to perform but it was worth it. It was like a much bigger Dark Rasengan. It used all the rotary properties of a Rasengan, and it emitted huge amounts of dark lightning from the gigantic sphere. In Addition to that, it had a powerful gravitational pull which the rotation created and I could freely manipulate the dark lightning to destroy any incoming bombs. I was also capable of throwing the sphere towards Deidara, he simply couldn't do anything about it as he was sucked in, and the lightning combined with the rotation was killing him. The water surrounding him was also sucked in, and conducted the lightning even more for a devastating effect.

'Well done Masakhi boy, you're doing it. Well done! Ahh!-' The masked man then teleported towards the sphere with Chakra-sama, near enough not to get sucked in, and kicked chakra-sama towards the Rasen Go-hadou. Chakra-Sama was sucked in, suffering the same effects as Deidara had, and was almost certain to die with him. If I jumped in there to try and bail him out, I would probably die too. The jutsu had finished. Both Deidara and Chakra-sama let out one last yell before dying. The jutsu left hardly any trace of them. I fell to my knees crying and realising that I couldn't save this great man. I felt as though I killed Chakra-sama myself. The masked man then teleported himself towards Ao and myself...


	10. Chapter 9: Intervention

After what just happened, I simply hadn't the energy or motivation to get up and defend myself, but instead of the masked man wanting to kill me, he wanted to talk to me first. He approached me calmly, allowing Ao's attacks to slip right through him, and said 'It's pointless to attack me. I can't be killed that easily. I simply wish to talk to your friend.'

I looked up, towards his mask. I was still in shock, so much so that I forgot what fear was. I listened to his words attentively.

'I believe this is the third time you have encountered Akatsuki, and with each fight your power has improved. I watched from a distance as you defeated Hidan, Kisame and now Deidara. As much as I hate to say this, you have become a threat to Akatsuki. Now, I have questions for you. What do you want to achieve exactly? You are indeed a strong warrior, and not a shinobi. But, are you fighting for the right cause. In the shinobi world, you are allied with somebody. Somebody who can help you achieve your goals. Otherwise you are worthless. So… use these last breaths wisely. Join the Akatsuki, and we will help you achieve your goals'.

'Never!' I was disgusted by his offer. 'You Akatsuki are terrorists! I'd rather join chakra-sama than be affiliated with the likes of you!'

'As you wish', he replied. I didn't think my reply through, and with hardly any energy left I couldn't fight back. His hand came for me, until I heard a familiar voice.

'Giant Rasengan!' It was Naruto, I was surprised that we was here, along with Kakashi-san, and Yamato-san. For that moment I was surprised, and my spirits were lifted.

'The Mizukage informed the Hokage of your mission. We came to help out, as the Akatsuki are our priority too. Oh, and Naruto, please try to be subtle with your attacks'. As it happened Naruto's Rasengan effectively attacked the water he stood on, creating great spiralling ripples, as the masked man teleported to a safe distance.

'So, we meet at last, leaf Shinobi', It was always hard to tell what his emotions were, when he was wearing a mask. I really hoped he was actually scared inside. His last words before leaving were, 'But I'm afraid you're too late. The Akatsuki are well ahead with their plans, and very soon we will head for your village. Masakhi Mishima, think about what I said to you. I hope you will give the correct answer, the next time we meet. So long'. And just like that, he teleported. I returned to my grieving state, thinking about chakra-sama's death. To a shinobi however, a comrade's death was common. I had to be strong.

We all returned to the mist village to pay our respects to chakra-sama. It was a simple occasion, after which the leaf shinobi left. I stayed a little longer in the mist village.

Eventually, I got over chakra-sama's death and I accepted that he was gone. The villagers helped me a lot through this difficult time, especially Setsuka. My time at the mist village was coming to an end…


	11. Chapter 10: Forgotten

'Um, Masakhi kun, please may I be excused?' Setsuka said, as she made her way to the 'little girls room'. She got up as I replied,

'Shh… sure', I smiled and caught a truly wonderful glimpse of her natural, soft décolletage. However, I had to look away quickly in case she did catch me. I didn't want her to think I was totally like Jiraiya-sama (As a warrior, yes. But as a pervert, certainly not!)

After she came back we talked and ate some more. Lots more. Especially Setsuka. She had an impressive appetite that I simply couldn't keep up with! At the end of it all, I was ready, and reluctant to take a potentially lengthy bill. However, that wasn't to be the case.

'Im sorry sir, but you've got it all wrong. The cost of your food is actually… on the house!' I was completely surprised by the waiter's response. It seemed as though he recognised me. I was going to get my wallet out and count up the money I had, I feared that it wasn't going to be enough.

'You're the legendary Masakhi Mishima-san right? I must say you're rather brilliant! You're my idol!'

'Why thank you. But really, I'll pay for my lunch.'

'Oh no sir. I'm actually giving you the discount on request from the Mizukage herself.' I was actually quite surprised at this point. But it didn't matter. I was very lucky.

Setsuka and I took a long walk around the village. We talked about what would happen to us. Obviously I had my journey to make, but now that I met Setsuka, it was hard to know what to do.

'Masakhi-kun, you should carry on with your journey. Just promise you'll come back. I couldn't bare the thought of you not coming back! Make me this promise, and I promise I won't annoy you', she smiled and almost cried saying this.

'I promise. And…', I built up some cheeky suspense.

'And what?' she laughed

'And… you're not annoying. Trust me. Even if you were, I'd still come back for you. I love you; it's as simple as that'. We shared a soft, passionate kiss before the day died down.

Morning came and I was slow to get out of bed, still thinking about last night. I had to get back to the Leaf village, and the Mizukage arranged for me to take a ship out of the village. Setsuka and I met one last time, we talked a little. It was mainly a repetition of yesterday. But instead of a kiss, it was a hug. She placed her head against my chest, whilst her soft arms were tightly wrapped around me. It was a perfect feeling, until of course the Mizukage disturbed us.

'Hey, you lovebirds, Pack it in! The ship's gonna set sail without you Masakhi!'

We exchanged some final words, then I left for the ship feeling weak in my whole body, enamoured.

Some time had passed since we left for the leaf village. We were making good progress with the journey at sea. The crew I was travelling were some Mist genin and chuunin, who as a result of their roots were very capable of driving a ship. Despite them being slightly younger than me, I became pretty good friends with them.

We were halfway on our journey. However, our ship was then hijacked by ninja pirates. They didn't appear to be Jashin (like the last time), which meant they weren't particularly after me. Nevertheless, they started attacking weaving hand-signs left, right and center. I led the counter attack.

'Arrow: Shadow clone jutsu!' My Arrows missed!

The fighting was like this for a little while, then we realised that we were under a genjutsu!

'Release!' The Genjutsu stopped. After releasing, I realised that the genin and chuunin were actually dead on the ship.

'It's too late now… your friends are dead'. The leader of the hijackers laughed, as he then weaved some more hand signs with his crew

'Shadow clone jutsu!' Many of my clones appeared, we slaughtered his crew instantly.

I drove the ship some more, but actually this whole time I was under yet another genjutsu! I didn't realise it until I reached my final destination, which took far longer than expected. I released again, as I reached the destination, but when I did I started feeling wierd. I was dizzy, the ship was almost certain of crash-landing. When I woke up, it was like my mind was clean. I was surrounded by debris and water. I then realised, I didn't know who I was, where I was, and who were my friends. Setsuka, Naruto – everyone and everything was erased from my mind. I realised that the genjutsu gave me amnesia. My biggest challenge now was to try and get my memory and my life back…


	12. Chapter 11: Double the power

It was no wonder I took so long, as the destination I reached was actually the Land of Lightning as opposed to the Land of fire, though I would have had no idea of this regardless of whether my memory was lost or not. I came to realise this whilst some cloud shinobi were doing a routine check around the borders and the shores, to check for any infiltrators. The shinobi took me to their village, and immediately to their intelligence division. They were not as good as the Leaf's intelligence division, but they believed that I indeed had amnesia. They kindly offered to let me stay in the village until I got my memory back. They realised I was armed with a sword, so they even trained me in ninjutsu to help me get that memory back.

During my time there, I was known as 'Kazuya', as suggested by the eight-tails jinchuuriki Killer Bee, who was also my mentor. Lightning style was the primary jutsu style and chakra affinity of the cloud shinobi, so it was only natural that I ended up learning Lightning style techniques. It was difficult at first, but I eventually picked up. Secretly, I then learnt the Raikage's signature ability to transport myself quickly from one place to another. However this was quite imperfect and I was very clumsy whilst doing it in training. In addition to lightning style training, Killer Bee taught me his aggressive sword style. He knew I had a sword, so he figured that I could learn quickly. I learnt the style using just two swords in each hand – a far cry from Bee's eight 'handed' styles. It was different to my initial style, which was an elegant, passive art that waited for an opponent to open up. Things were going great for me in the cloud village as I made lots of friends, but I still didn't get my memory back. This included me remembering how to do my original jutsu and of course remembering who my loved ones were.

As suggested by the Cloud's top sensory ninja, C, I did Zen meditation in Killer Bee's secret training area, focusing on my own mind. It was a very difficult thing to do, channelling through my mind, seeing if I could remember anything. Nobody other cloud shinobi were supposed to be in the area. It was as though I learnt some basic sensory ninjutsu by accident. As a result, I noticed four bodies of chakra heading towards me. I came out to see who it was. There were indeed four of them, wearing Akatsuki cloaks (though still having Amnesia, I wasn't aware of what the Akatsuki were, as the Cloud somewhat didn't trust me enough yet).

The one with the navy hair spoke first. He must have been their leader.

'Tell me where the eight tails is, and I may think twice about killing you', his expression was cold, like the lake of water nearby. Killer Bee wasn't in the area. He went to some 'Secret Island' to which I wasn't given the exact whereabouts of, but despite this, I acted as though I wasn't going to say anything.

'I'll never sell out a comrade', I replied to him.

'Very well then, prepared to die', His accomplices: A red haired girl with glasses, a burly orange haired boy and a blue haired swordsman watched on as their leader attacked me with his sword, but from a long range. Lighting came out and headed straight for me. I dodged with my own lightning jutsu, but only just. I headed straight for him with the new swords that Killer Bee gave me. I charged them with lightning too, and we had a sword rally going. It was very difficult to find an opening, even with the aggressive style as his sharingan was able to read all of my moves. He found an opening, and was going to kill me had it not been for my dodging to a safe distance. I then decided a different approach.

'Lightning Style: Wave of inspiration!' A wave of lighting headed towards him, but he counted with his own move.

'Chidori Nagashi!' he used this jutsu to deflect my own, in a lightning style struggle. With the water around us, the lighting conducted and electrocuted me. He defeated me and had me on my knees, but he wasn't going to kill me outright. He would use genjutsu with his sharingan, to force me to say the whereabouts of Bee.

'Now, where is the eight tails jinchuuriki?' In his genjutsu, I was forced to say the answer, however, I tried to resist. I looked at him, and then I saw Itachi. Was this part of the genjutsu? No, Of course it wasn't. Then I remembered chakra-sama dying, Setsuka and I kissing… My memory had come back, and better still, I got out of the genjutsu! And now to answer his question…

'Up your ass!' I uppercut him quickly, by channelling lightning chakra into my body for speed, and for extra damage, I added some dark energy into my fist. He was knocked into the air, I swiftly jumped and kicked him downwards and outwards deep into the water.

'Sasuke!' his accomplices yelled. The Blue haired guy and the orange haired guy both came towards me. With my memory back, I used some 'new' jutsu on them as the orange guy transformed into a grotesque creature with what appeared to be exhaust pipes emitting chakra from his back. The blue haired guy appeared to be liquefying and his arms extended themselves for his sword to take a swing at me.

'Shadow clone jutsu.' I created two shadow clones, and they were ready to attack.

'Water style: Water cyclone!' my clones simultaneously said, as two water cyclones headed for my new enemies, at least drenching them and momentarily stopping them. Then my clones used 'Wave of inspiration' again to electrocute them whilst they were wet. To finish them off, I charged Dark rasengan for both of my clones and the enemies were finished off.

'Dark Rasengan!', They were sent flying, and were pretty much defeated. I was now going to aim another Rasengan towards the read haired girl. However, out of the water came something strange. It was a purple thing, and it had arms. The arms caught the ones who I would eventually know as 'Suigetsu' and 'Jugo'. It was Sasuke. He was surrounded by the jutsu known as 'Susanoo'. It was a gigantic humanoid being surrounding Sasuke, and he now had potential to wreak havoc. The real battle would now begin.

'It appears your powers have doubled. But then, so have mine! Never underestimate the Uchiha. Karin, heal those two'. With Susanoo, he passed Suigetsu and Jugo to the red haired girl, where she would heal them, but to heal those affected by dark jutsu was slow, so I was lucky. The Susanoo's sword aimed right for me and I had to dodge the attack immediately.

'Giant Rasengan!' Despite the range and potential damage of it, Giant Rasengan simply didn't work. This was the mangekyou sharingan, almost at its best. I had to be careful, and I had to be clever. For now, all I did was dodge and stall him as much as possible, but then I observed something. It was though Sasuke was experiencing pain from doing the jutsu. Despite this, he attacked with aggression, hoping that attacking would help him alleviate the pain. The magnitude of Susanoo's attack destroyed the nearby area, Killer Bee's hut was pretty much destroyed and a nearby cliff was reduced to rubble, though nobody was killed or injured.

I now wanted to try something.

'Shadow Clone jutsu!' I summoned several Shadow clones. We aimed right for his Susanoo.

'Dark Rasengan!' we simultaneously yelled as the Dark rasengan had some effect on the Susanoo as it 'dented' the Susanoo. Now, at this point it was tempting to go full power, and use 'Rasen Go-hadou', but I wasn't going to risk it.

'Summoning jutsu!'After a very long time, I summoned my angels

'Ahh.. Masakhi-kun, I was beginning to wonder whether you actually forgot us. Though it's not like we didn't enjoy our break from helping you fight', Destiny, the most overbearing of the five angels said that very suggestively.

'Yeah, you could say I forgot you, I actually had amnesia, but now that you're back, please help me out. It's the Mangekyou sharingan this time'

'The Mangekyou… I see. This one appears to have a great amount of power and hatred in him.' Sunblast said.

During our quick reunion, Sasuke recovered, and aimed for us. My shadow clones were destroyed

'Run for it!', whilst doing so I laid my plan to the angel telepathically, and created five shadow clones. My clones were assigned to an angel each. The angels flew their respective clones to strategic areas surrounding the Susanoo.

'Fire!' I yelled. In an instant, my angels threw their clones, they then multiplied.

'Multiple Dark Rasengan!' We penetrated the Susanoo! Some clones may have gotten destroyed along the way and my angels were eventually defeated by Susanoo, but the ultimate goal was achieved, Sasuke was no longer surrounded by the shroud. I had wasted no time for the next move, I created a shadow clone, and gathered chakra. Sasuke did the same. We came at each other with great speed.

'Chidori!'

'Rasengan!'

We engaged in a struggle, but eventually wore one another out and our jutsu repelled us from one another. We were both exhausted, but seemingly ready for another round.

'Well well well, things don't appear to change these days. Sasuke, you simply aren't as good as your brother, and you!...', the man looked towards me,

'You simply don't know how to be defeated by an Akatsuki, do you?' It was Kisame. He appeared out of nowhere, almost waiting for this opportunity.

'You're still alive?'

'Indeed, your dark energy, or whatever it is didn't kill me. Sasuke, you and your friends best run away… whilst I kill him… right now!'

Kisame quickly ran towards me with his Samehada. I was about to counter, but then another man came out of the shadows to protect me. It was Darui! His sword clashed against Kisame's sword. Another battle was about to ensue.

'Kazuya, I hope you're Okay. You seem to have roughed up this Uchiha boy, meaning you must have your memory back. In any case, we should have come sooner.' C, was also here about to tend to my wounds.

'Yeah, I'll be fine thanks Darui-san. Oh, and the names Masakhi, Masakhi Mishima!' I replied, with great relief.


	13. Chapter 12: Shark Tale

'Lightning Style: Wave of inspiration!' Darui, performed the jutsu he taught me against Kisame, hoping it would affect the water-style Akatsuki.

'How predictable…' Kisame went, as his sword, Samehada absorbed the power. But this was only the start. They charged towards each other once more with their enormous swords, rallying the same way that Sasuke and I rallied previously.

'Darui san, if you need any help, I'm right behind you!' I assured him as C's medical ninjutsu was doing quite well to heal my wounds and replenishing my chakra.

Kisame's Samehada then started acting on its own. It went straight for Darui, aiming to bite his midsection, but he dodged, and readied his next jutsu.

'Storm Style: Laser circus!' In an instant, Darui did some handsigns, and a halo of bright energy surrounded his hands, then beams of light came out of the halo. Kisame attempted to dodge, but despite that, almost all of Darui's shots were going to be on target. Kisame appeared to be suffering a little. However, being Kisame, he was still going to be quite difficult to defeat, with an immense amount of Chakra, and the fact that we were surrounded by water.

'Water Clone jutsu' Kisame created four water clones. They surrounded Darui from a distance, and immediately did many handsigns. I figured out what jutsu Kisame was going to use.

'Darui! He's gonna use water Dragon jutsu!' It was quite hard to believe that four water dragon jutsu would simultaneously be performed, but since it was Kisame, I suppose not. Darui attempted to dodge the four dragons and they encircled him, looking to drown him under the aquatic pressure. He succeeded however, with a better version of my lightning style transportation jutsu. Darui, was certainly fighting at his best, and was probably next in line to be Raikage. My wounds were nearly healed, and I started to think 'Maybe he didn't need my help'. How very wrong I was.

Of course, in all the chaos with the water dragons, Kisame and his clones were nowhere to be seen. But, out of one of the dragons was Kisame, unbeknownst to Darui. Kisame came out from a dragon with his Samehada, and attacked from point blank range, only for Darui to impossibly dodge once more. Kisame realised that he needed to do something special to beat Darui.

'Masakhi, I should never have underestimated your power... Allow me to present to you a powerful jutsu which will destroy your friend'.

Kisame, then appeared to join with his Samehada, they were now the same entity.

'Water Style: Great Exploding water colliding wave', Kisame, in his fused form spewed a large amount of water from his mouth, which formed into a giant orb, sucking in Darui, C and myself. At this point, however, I was now ready to fight. Kisame wasted no time in performing his next jutsu.

'Summoning jutsu!' Kisame summoned several sharks. In the water, the three of us were slower and the sharks were quickly chasing after us. I summoned some shadow clones and they used Rasengan to defeat the sharks. The sharks were a distraction however, as Kisame headed straight for C. But, Darui and I were quick enough to intervene. Since we were in a large sphere of water, it would have been dangerous to use lightning style techniques against Kisame, as they would also affect us. In a three against one situation, there was no need to be reckless. Regardless, I didn't have any techniques to stop Kisame, but apparently, Darui did.

'Black lightning: wave of inspiration!' Darui's wave of inspiration was now black, but was different to the original version. I was initially scared that all of us would be electrocuted, but that wasn't the case. Darui's black lightning was passed down to him from the third Raikage. Its techniques had more firepower than ordinary lightning and would only be conducted by water at the user's will. The power was devastating. We were unscathed whilst Kisame was given the shock of a lifetime. He was forced to end his colliding wave jutsu, and all of us were free from this aquatic hell. Despite that, Kisame was not giving up. He summoned two water clones, and was prepared for one last ditch attack. I summoned two clones myself.

'C, now!' Darui yelled, as C was about to use his genjutsu.

'Lightning Style: Flash Pillar!' a huge beam of light was headed towards Kisame, who was unknowingly under the genjutsu, believing that Darui was attacking him.

'Cloud ninja... your lightning jutsu is rather futile. The stronger your jutsu is, the stronger I become!' He appeared to absorb the 'power' with Samehada, but it was too late for him to realise that it was a genjutsu. My Shadow clones and I were ready, with my ultimate jutsu.

'Genjutsu! You insolent...'

'Kisame Hoshigaki, your reign of terror is over. Prepare to die. Darui, C, I advise you to stand back. Rasen Go Hadou!' I threw it the same way I did against Deidara, the circumstances were the same too, as there was a lot of water surrounding Kisame ready to be sucked in by the gravitational pull. As this was a Dark jutsu, he couldn't absorb it without reacting badly to the Dark jutsu, similar to the last time we fought.

The Sphere sucked him in and tortured Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki... was dead.

The fight ended, and the three of us were okay. And then from a distance, I heard some clapping.

'Give a big round of applause to Kazuya-chan, If he can't do it nobody can! Bakayaro – konoyaro!' The voice was unmistakeable, and the rapping and rhyming, simply terrible – It was Killer Bee!

'I never knew you were so strong!'

'Neither did I, until I got my memory back!' I grinned as I felt good about myself.

'Masakhi, you did awesome. We were glad to have met a fine warrior like yourself', Darui said.

'I think I'll be heading off now. I have my memory back, and my real Destination is the Leaf village.' After that, I said my goodbyes to the village. I was happy to defeat Kisame and kill him. This was a profound contribution to the Shinobi world, and I was happy to have met everyone in my journey so far. Without wasting time, I head for my next destination.


	14. Chapter 13: Unlucky Reunion

I almost forgot that I was used to taking long walks to get from one place to another. The way out of the Cloud village was difficult, and I decided to take a break by stopping at the Village of hot water. It became a peaceful Ninja Village in recent years which was why Hidan, a former inhabitant, slaughtered some of his fellow villagers and eventually joined Akatsuki. Being the Village of hot water, the only thing it was famous for now, was the hot springs which was where I headed first.

After refreshing myself for some time at the hot springs, I intended to treat myself to some food at a local Restaurant Bar. The food there was not as good as the Leaf Village's, but it sufficed. As I was about to get up and leave, I heard a slap followed by a familiar voice. It was female, and loud.

'You … Pervert! Why is it always me, eh?' I was tempted to look in that direction. The 'Pervert' was red in the face after the slap. He seemed to be of a high position, as he wore shinobi garments. He left quickly after being publicly humiliated like that. I couldn't quite believe that the woman who slapped him would be here of all places. It was such a big coincidence. Now, was I going to say 'hello' to her immediately, or wait a little until she calmed down. Well, what the heck. She always had a temper back in the old days, she still had it. And besides, she was like an older sister to me anyway.

'Hey, Misa ne-chan! It's me Masakhi!' Upon hearing my voice, she turned and looked towards me. She flicked her voluptuous golden tresses and smiled at me. She was several inches taller than me, three years older than me, fairly muscular (especially in the legs) and wore a revealing attire in which her massive, yet beautiful legs were showing. It was almost no wonder the pervert did what he had to do. Nevertheless, I was unfazed by her appearance. Setsuka was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon.

'Masakhi-kun, it's been a while hasn't it? I guess you heard me just now', her expression changed. After Misa and I both paid for our food, we went outside for a quick walk to catch up on things.

'So, what brings you here, sis?' I asked.

'Well, like you I have been travelling about and by travels brought me to the Shinobi world. I'm here specifically in this village, after they wanted some experienced warriors to help them teach the children here some self defense skills. The pervert back there was a grass village Jounin. He was also a teacher here, though not for much longer I hope.'

'Oh, a teaching group. Reminds me of the old days with Hiroshi-sama', I replied nostalgically.

'So anyways, what have you been upto in the shinobi world?'

'Well… since arriving in the shinobi world, I have had a tendency for getting into trouble. Though somehow I have gotten stronger and have gone through it all!'

'You seem happier too… may I ask why?' Misa was right, I was happier. When we last met, I was rather shy and gloomy, but since then things changed.

'I am a more powerful warrior. I have defeated several shinobi, including some from this terrorist group called the Akatsuki. I am also deeply in love with a girl from the Mist village. I'd take her with me, but I simply can't risk it. It's like trouble is my middle name!', I laughed as I said that.

'Wait, I heard of someone called Deidara from the Akatsuki, who supposedly got his ass whooped. That was you? But more importantly, my little Masakhi is in love, how sweet! So, what's her name… eh Masakhi-kun?' I forgot how chatty she was.

'Her name is Setsuka!'

'Awww… Setsuka. That's such an awesome name! Anyways, let's cut to the chase, I want to see for myself, how strong you have become. Masakhi Mishima, I challenge you to a sparring match!' It's not like I couldn't refuse, though hopefully I could see in battle how much Misa had changed from the old days.

We found a desolate area of the village to fight in. It was a very dry part of the village, despite the village having many hot springs. So there was no chance to use any water-style jutsu.

'Masakhi-Kun, try not to underestimate me!'

'And the same to you, sis', I optimistically replied

Without wasting anymore time, we began. Misa quickly charged at me with her staff, I threw a shuriken at her, but she jumped and attacked vertically with the solid staff. I blocked with my two swords. I then attacked aggressively with the style that Killer Bee taught me, Misa initially had a hard time blocking, since she was used to the fencing style that Hiroshi-sama taught me.

'I see you changed your swords, and how you attack with them! Very impressive, but can you keep on going?' Evidently not, her super strength allowed her to wield that staff of hers like a feather, she found an opening and kicked me away with her stallion-like legs. Atleast, I was at a long distance though and for a second, I thought I was safe. Then I remembered, she was also an apprentice of Hiroshi-sama, which only meant one thing.

'Dark arrow: Shadow clone jutsu!' Misa fired her dark arrows at me, I would have done the same but I lost my arrows at sea before arriving at the cloud village. Nevertheless, I was forced to jump and Misa was already airborne. It was an obvious diversion, as she attacked with her staff once more. As we descended to the ground quickly, I lost focus in the weapons rally and she quickly disarmed me.

'Shadow clone jutsu!' I summoned several shadow clones, and we all attacked Misa, to create a diversion for the next jutsu.

'Dark Rasengan!' A clear shot! I got her right in the abdominal area, and she was blasted away, but she didn't give up.

'So… you managed to take Dark energy to the next level! Hiroshi-sama would have been proud!' She was about to weave some handsigns, I was going to weave the same, though her jutsu was done almost a millisecond before mine.

'Summoning jutsu!' we both shouted almost simultaneously. I was going to summon all five of my angels, Misa would summon one, and the most powerful one.

'Arise, Lady Sigarda!' My angels appeared too, but then I realised something.

'Mother!' they all said. Sigarda was indeed their 'mother'. All summoning angels were related to one another. In a situation where angels were summoned against eachother in a fight, the angel(s) summoned first, would stay on the battlefield whilst the other(s) would be unsummoned back to the Angelic dominion, their home. Hence, my five angels disappeared in an instant, and both Sigarda and at full speed, I used my lightning style to escape quickly. However, I was still a little clumsy with the Raikage's technique.

It was difficult to fight against two people, so I had to be cunning. I summoned some lightning clones, who in turn would distract them with lightning jutsu, but somehow, fighting back to back Sigarda and Misa repelled the attacks. Then, as my attacks became ever fiercer, they created a barrier. They then weaved some handsigns, the same handsigns together in perfect harmony. After which, they stood still. I needed to break down that barrier. It was almost as strong as Susanoo, and therefore I knew exactly how to take it down. I summoned some shadow clones, and at breakneck speed we used Dark Rasengan to break the barrier down, but by then it was too late. Their jutsu was complete, and a blinding light came from the barrier. There was no longer Sigarda, however Misa had taken on some of Sigarda's characteristics, like her six wings for example.

'Masakhi, this is Angelic Sage mode!' Misa said with pride. It appeared that Sigarda and Misa were indeed one being, though it was Misa who spoke. Misa then flew towards me and attacked me with great speed and strength. I felt the full force of her kick, as I was sent flying, but I was resilient and I had plenty of chakra left. As Misa was about to charge towards me again, I gathered my breath, and summoned two shadow clones and gathered the necessary power for my ultimate jutsu. I regretted doing this, but if Misa was going to go full power, so was I. The scene was perfect, it was like she was going to fly into Rasen Go-hadou! But, before I could even complete my jutsu, she got out an arrow.

'Dark arrow: Multi Shadow clone jutsu!' This was her final attack, it looked as though more than a thousand dark arrows were headed for me, and I was just a sitting duck! Although some were destined to be sucked in, the rest were too quick to be sucked in and hit most of my chakra points and other parts of my body. I was defeated, and I began to feel the effects of dark energy for myself. I was drifting … away…


	15. Chapter 14: Angelic Sage Mode

I was unconscious for the whole time that Dark energy was flowing through my body, taking over my cells, but as I was slowly regained consciousness, I realised that the Dark energy in my body was being destroyed at an exponential rate!

'Rise, Masakhi Mishima!' I recognised her voice instantly, and being the powerful 'woman' that she was, she sensed my regaining consciousness. I recognised my surroundings. It was the Angelic Dominion the place where Hiroshi-Sama trained me and other children similar to me after he found me outside Markovia.

I opened my eyes, and the 'woman' who woke me up was none other than Avacyn, the 'Angel of hope'. She was similar in status to the great toad sage of Mount Myoboku and was to be greatly respected. Despite being over ten thousand years old, her appearance resembled that of a thirty year old woman, something that didn't change since I left the Angelic Dominion. I wanted to speak to her, but my speech was faint for the moment. Then, as I stood up from where I was lying down, Misa appeared.

'Masakhi-kun, you're finally awake! Hey I'm so sorry to have beaten you up so badly. I had to reverse summon you back here to get you healed!' She said in apologetic relief. Initially, unbeknownst to Misa, I had intentions to head for the leaf village after our sparring match, but that had to wait. Then, Avacyn spoke.

'Masakhi, Your body is going through the process of healing. The Dark energy is being neutralised by my light energy.'

'Light energy?' I finally got my voice back, as I was surprised that a concept of Light energy existed.

'Yes, Light energy is the secret power that we angels have to power our own jutsu and neutralise the Dark jutsu. The only other way you could be healed from Dark jutsu was if you had an immense chakra reserve comparable to a tailed beast's'. It probably explained why Kisame survived after the first time we battled because he indeed had a great amount of chakra.

After a day or so, I finally recovered. I was going to announce my intentions of setting back off to the leaf village. Did it ever occur to them what became of me? I would only know for sure if I went back there, so that they knew that I was alive and safe. But I was going to come across yet another detour.

'Masakhi, How would you like to learn Sage Jutsu?' Avacyn asked, as I was having my breakfast. I was rather surprised by her question. I didn't quite know how to answer. Whilst I was tempted to learn the same jutsu that Misa used to defeat me, I also needed to get back to the Leaf Village. However, due to the fact that I was probably 'late' arriving to the village since leaving the Mist Village, it didn't matter how much time I spent here, as long as I still reached the leaf village. I knew my answer.

'Yes! I'd love to learn the sage jutsu!' We started right away, I learnt the same technique to enter sage mode as Misa used. The technique was known as 'Angelic Fusion', A jutsu where I merged with one of my summoning angels, who all resided here if they were not called into action. To speed up the learning process, I used shadow clones, so that there were five of me to practise, with each of the five angels that I had. Initially, it was difficult to synchronise hand signs with the angels and hold still but eventually got the hang of it, and I finally became an Angel Sage, like Misa and Hiroshi-Sama before me. In Angelic sage mode I indeed had the properties of an angel, I had four wings so I could fly and all of my other jutsu were augmented. In addition, being fused to another angel meant that I assimilated her jutsu too. However, there were some notable drawbacks to this Angelic Sage mode. The first weakness is that the jutsu has both the user and the angel doing several hand signs simultaneously. Though to avoid this, the jutsu was either done in a place where no fighting was going on, or if a strong barrier jutsu was up for protection, like the time when I fought Misa. Another was the time span for this jutsu was roughly thirty minutes, and after that I would separate from the angel I was fused with, and to re-fuse with the angel I would have to wait for an hour. I then discovered another drawback whilst quickly practising with Misa. During the spar (or even any other fight, since I would need to make Rasengan and its variants) I would use shadow clones to aid me. But when I had shadow clones active, the amount of time I remained in sage mode was inversely proportional to the amount of shadow clones I had. In other words, the more of me there were, the less time each of me had in sage mode. Even creating a simple Rasengan seemed difficult. The training felt a little redundant. I then went a little out of character and was a little angered.

'Sis, I'm a little frustrated with the fact that I can't use shadow clones in Sage mode. If anything this training makes me weaker, not stronger! And how the hell can you fly so fast? I don't understand it! Every time I fly, I'm pretty slow'. I was relieved to get it all out of me, but immediately afterwards I felt a little ashamed to be raising my voice towards my 'sister'. Avacyn then interrupted.

'Your powers as an angel are on another level to humans. You simply have to adjust your fighting style a little'. At that point, I wanted to make my point to Avacyn, about 'adjusting my fighting style', because I simply couldn't afford to waste more time doing that. But, I didn't want to argue with Avacyn either.

'If you want to fly, Masakhi-kun, all you have to do is exert chakra from your wings. They are extra limbs of your body in Sage mode, so it's easy to exert chakra. And voila, you can super fly!' She said with such joy, as though I didn't shout at her at all previously. I then gave it a go, whilst entering sage mode by fusion. I tried 'super flying' with chakra and it worked! I was going faster simply because I could transfer chakra into my four wings. I then had an idea for something else!

As I returned to the ground, I put my next idea into practise. I concentrated chakra from two of my wings, let out my left hand and poured chakra into the left hand whilst using my right to create the rotation. The angels and Misa watched as I succeeded.

'Ladies, I bring you… The Rasengan', It was the first time I could use Rasengan without shadow clones. I then tried focusing my emotions into the chakra. Yes, the Rasengan, slowly but surely was going Dark.

'This is the Rasengan with dark energy, but I like to call this Dark Rasengan'. With my spare pair of wings, I flew to a high place to complete the imminent jutsu in sage mode.

'And, to go even further…', with all four of my wings plus my hands, all six of these limbs focused on the enlargement and sheer monstrosity of Rasen Go-hadou. The Jutsu was complete. I flapped my wings to 'throw' Rasen Go-hadou at a mountain range not too far from here. The damage… was immense. To say that I destroyed the mountain range was an understatement. It was practically gone! It seemed that my best jutsu could be performed without shadow clones, and it could do some more damage in Sage mode. However, it still exhausted my sage mode as I defused with Destiny, my fusion partner and I fell in exhaustion.

The following morning, I regained my chakra and I was feeling refreshed. I was looking forward to returning to the leaf village, but I was unsure as to whether my Sage mode training was over or not, so I asked Avacyn.

'Lady Avacyn, is there anything more that I have to learn about sage mode?'

'Well, essentially you have mastered sage mode. There's no need for you to learn any extra techniques unless you really wanted to, since your jutsu is very powerful already. However, because your jutsu, the 'Rasen Go-hadou' is so uniquely powerful, it would be better if you mastered Angelic Metamorphosis.'

'Angelic Metamorphosis? What's that?' The name sounded cool and powerful, and it was.

'Angelic Metamorphosis is simply… well not simply but all the user does is go into Angelic Sage mode by gathering enough light energy themselves. It's a very difficult process for a human, and the only one to have mastered it was Hiroshi himself! The benefits are a longer period in Angelic Sage mode and of course, the jutsu you already have are greatly augmented. The secrets of Light and Dark energy were so feared and desired that the Uchiha clan were after Hiroshi, for their own need to better themselves above the Senju clan. After that, Hiroshi abandoned his homeland and took refuge here. Anyways, I'm going a little off topic, Shall we get to it then?' I nodded, as I was amazed by her words.

Gathering light energy was a lot of toil and trouble, but the fire within me burned as I wanted to master the same technique as Hiroshi-Sama. Where Dark energy was focused on negative emotions, Light energy was focused on positive emotions. I suppose thinking of Setsuka, and the friends I made on my journey helped as I got the hang of gathering light energy. But it was a little harder than that, since I had to remain completely still during the process, and becoming one with nature. Slowly, however, I began to get the hang of metamorphosis. My appearance changed to that of an angel, my attire would look more 'celestial' too. I believed that I was finally ready to leave the dominion with these new powers…


	16. Chapter 15: More than a sparring match

**The Leaf village was unrecognizable beyond belief. I was reverse summoned here from the Angelic dominion, and I already had many questions in my head, waiting to be answered. The first one being, 'Where was everyone?'**

**The hidden leaf was mostly wasteland, however there was some rebuilding going on in the process. I then recognized a few familiar faces on the way, although I didn't quite know where I was going.**

'**Hey Masakhi-san, over here!' It was Naruto. He seemed happy to see me, even though my arrival to the leaf village was long overdue. We caught up with things in the new Ichiraku Ramen which actually, Naruto was heading for. Apart from enjoying the Ramen that I missed so dearly since leaving the village, Naruto told me about Pain's invasion which destroyed this village. Naruto defeated pain himself, using his own Sage mode. I was impressed by his progress, and he said that after that he talked to Nagato himself, in order to reason with him. For me, it was refreshing to know that the ninja world wasn't all about the fighting. It made me think about my own purpose, how I was going to win over the Markovians, especially the Jashins, if I was to ever return there. I then asked him about the others. It was reassuring to know that the friends I made here were still alive, in these times of difficulty. But Naruto was sad about one thing.**

'**Hey Naruto, where's Lady Tsunade. I need to see her.' I needed to let her know that I was okay and ready to fight. However, I realized I was too late. The one assuming 'leadership' interrupted.**

'**Lady Tsunade is in terrible shape. She used her jutsu to protect the village at her absolute limit. And now she is in a comatose state.' I felt terrible as Kakashi-san said that.**

'**I should have been there to protect you guys! I could have helped', I claimed helplessly. When I left the mist village, there were several detours ahead. Could they have been avoidable? Maybe. The damage had been done. I kept beating myself up about the situation. Then Naruto was being his usual self.**

'**Snap out of it Masakhi!' She yelled as he grabbed my shoulders. The other customers at Ichiraku was startled, and Teuchi almost dropped a fresh set of noodles to the floor. I fell silent. Then Naruto had an idea.**

'**If you think you could have saved the village, prove it! Fight me, and show me how much you have improved! Besides, I still need to beat you!' He grinned, and the prospect of a rematch against Naruto was somehow exciting. We moved this fight away from the village, deep into the forest that decorated the land of Fire.**

'**I don't want you to hold back, I want you to fight me seriously!' Naruto said.**

'**I wouldn't want you to hold back either!' We began the fight.**

**Naruto began by throwing a smoke bomb. It caught me by surprise, but I drew my sword just in case. Shuriken! One of them skimmed me and as the smoke cleared I blocked the several shuriken that were heading for me with my sword. But of course that was just a diversion.**

'**Rasengan!' Naruto headed for me, but I was quick enough to dodge and slice him. It was a shadow clone. Where was Naruto?**

'**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!'**

'**What?' I thought to myself, as a spiralling shuriken was headed for me. I had to think quickly; in fact I had no time to think. I had to dodge using lightning style, I aimed to jump into the air and quickly use a summoning angel to fly me further. I was safe whilst the shuriken expanded, shredding several trees in its radius. From a bird's eye view it looked like an unnatural crater in the middle of the forest**

'**Masakhi! I hope you're not overwhelmed, but this... is my true strength, Sage mode.' And he didn't stop there as he summoned Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. I summoned the rest of my angels as I realised that had a proper battle on my hands. I ran into the forest summoning several shadow clones to hide away for later. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't notice. I would need at least one to stay still and help me go into Sage mode myself. Meanwhile I needed to get rid of those frogs.**

'**Water Style: Water dragon jutsu!' I aimed for Gamabunta, and wasted no time for the next jutsu.**

'**Lightning Style: Wave of inspiration!' I managed to electrocute the giant frog, with my five angels managing to prolong the electrocuting effect but Gamabunta endured it, and the summons were having a hard time cancelled eachother out.**

'**Father!' His children both shouted. Naruto was also rather distracted. Now was my chance.**

'**Dark Rasengan!' I had Naruto for sure. It was yet another shadow clone! And then, from below Naruto, and several of him came out.**

'**U-zu-ma-ki ... Barrage!' Several of his clones juggled me into the air, beating me up, and when I was airborne. He rammed a Rasengan right into my stomach. I crashed down, and for a second both of us thought that the fight was over. I got up slowly looking at Naruto who appeared before me, and released my shadow clone jutsu. The clones I stationed out disappeared and my body was flowing with light energy. Four wings sprouted from my back, I was getting stronger. I looked up, seeing that my entire angel summons ran out of stamina. They disappeared too, and the frogs were heading towards me. I summoned three shadow clones.**

'**Sage art: Dark Rasengan!' My clones were carrying a Dark Rasengan each (which was formed using two wings), it was slightly bigger than the standard Dark Rasengan. They flew towards the frogs and defeated them. Naruto was distracted once more, hopefully overwhelmed by my power. I flew towards him with a great speed.**

'**Angelic Lariat!' I aimed for his neck. The jutsu probably would have killed, but his sage abilities allowed him to respond quickly, and he somewhat 'punched' me away. I couldn't see the punch, but I felt it. That was the power of nature energy. I was going to get up once more. But Naruto already had his handsigns ready. Many shadow clones came out, and headed for me. I had to do the same.**

'**Sage Art: Multiple Giant Rasengan!'**

'**Sage Art: Multiple Dark Rasengan!' Our clones cancelled each other out, despite the several struggles going on midair, we were both equal. The huge surge of power meant that both of us exhausted our Sage modes. Taijutsu. That was the keyword running in both of our heads. We fought each other using Taijutsu, and our own weapons; Naruto with his chakra blades, and me with my swords. We slugged it out, and eventually due to our own fatigue, both of us were disarmed easily. We still kept going, this was the final hurdle. I aimed for his neck, Naruto unbeknownst to me, aimed for my stomach. It was a draw. We fell to the floor and remained there until Guy-San and Kakashi-San arrived. Guy was quite surprised at the devastation.**

'**Ah, I see your power of youth have caused you to destroy this forest.' I noticed his arrival, but barely. However his next words caused us to both wake up.**

'**Now, time to get up off your asses, Lady Tsunade has woken up. She's going to be okay!' We jumped and then fell to the floor again, as we were so tired after the fight. Instead, Kakashi and Guy carried both of us back to the leaf village.**

**When we returned, I got enough stamina back to walk to the small area that Lady Tsunade was staying. I saw her lying there awake, but grossly emaciated. She smiled towards me nonetheless. I felt greatly overjoyed, not just because she was okay, but following my battle I felt that I could do anything. I knew now that I could return to Markovia, in the safe knowledge that the Leaf village was in good morale.**

**However, my journey was far from over…**


	17. Chapter 24

**Masakhi's journey chapter 24**

Misa and I flew several miles at high speed to find any battles which hadn't been resolved yet. It would seem that the allied shinobi forces had things under control, and that they didn't need our help. Fair enough, we needed to spread out more and work more efficiently.

It wasn't long before something caught our eyes. And there they were, Naruto, Bee and the masked man who claimed to be known as 'Madara Uchiha'. 'Madara' was toying with the jinchuuriki using his space-time ninjutsu, and as a result, forced Naruto and bee to hold back their maximum power until a strategy to overcome this was found. Knowing them though, it may never happen. I was unaware of the circumstance at the time, and we decided to launch a surprise attack on the masked man.

'Dark Arrow: Shadow clone jutsu!' I fired my arrows over a wide trajectory, in order to stretch the masked man's jutsu. He evaded every single arrow without much problem.

'Ah, it's you again, and I noticed you brought a friend along too. A nice try with the arrows, but you can't defeat Madara Uchiha so easily'.

'You ain't the real Madara!' Naruto said, surprising me. Then who was the man behind the mask?

It didn't matter who was behind the mask, but he had to be stopped.

'I also notice that the two of you are angel sages. How powerful, I must admit. Now, Imagine how powerful I would be if I was to grow some wings and augment my powers', although he wore a mask, I could tell that he was smiling underneath it. Misa went to attack him head on and the masked man used an old trick of allowing to slip through him, he then got some chains out from nowhere and coiled her up very intricately. He then wasted no time coming for me; Naruto and Bee wanted to intervene, but then the masked man held out a handsign and from nowhere six other shinobi came out. They were no ordinary shinobi, they were the extraordinary deceased jinchuuriki. Their target was Naruto and Bee. I stood there wandering what to do, I had my own problem – to defend myself against Madara. He was now close to me, in fact – too close. I swung my sword to attack, but it simply went through! He then looked into my eyes, deep into my eyes. There was a sharingan in his right eye, and the Rinnegan in his left. Observing them, my vision had gone all blurry, and I felt I was fading away again, just like that time after I beat Shukaku.

Moments later, I felt that I was living and breathing in a different world. I was in Markovia, strange. Was this a genjutsu? I actually didn't know at the time and I was convinced that I was. The situation in this genjutsu was that I had become the leader and was training the next generation of Markovians to become strong warriors. Amongst those children, was a boy with a mask. A little boy named Madara Uchiha. Looking back on it, the genjutsu was kind of odd. He seemed to be very enthusiastic

'So, Masakhi-sensei. We're gonna learn how to manipulate Dark energy and become Angel sages, right? How do we do that?' I was about to answer the little Madara's question, unaware that I was in this genjutsu. But then moments later, I was woken up by Misa. She broke out of the chains with her super strength, released the genjutsu and took me to a safer distance.

'Masakhi, snap out of it. It was a genjutsu. Damn, if I didn't save you in time, the secrets to our powers would have been exposed!'

'Sorry sis', actually it wasn't time to apologize, the masked man headed straight for us again, but Misa was ready to counter, with Madara becoming intangible as usual. I heard a great 'boom' sound. The jinchuuriki, all eight of them were in their tailed beast forms and fired their Bijuu-dama simultaneously. The sound and the shockwaves coming from the blast were enough to distract the masked man for a second. And a second was all it took. I gathered myself, and quickly poured chakra from my wings to my hands.

'Rasengan!' I flew horizontally and aimed straight for his head, hoping it would come off, or something like that. I saw his mask begin to crack, and noticed that this man, has a striking resemblance to Sasuke, but it wasn't Sasuke. He looked a lot older. I noticed that defeated expression on his face. The expression would change in an instant. Another man appeared.

'Brother, we meet again, and it seems we can kill two birds with one stone!' It was the real Madara Uchiha! It was definitely him. He had the hair and armour which defined him, and of course, the Uchiha fan that the ex-masked man was about to give to him.

'I missed you big brother, he said. Let's finish this, together.' I noticed the two of them, standing proud as the powerful, original Uchiha brothers: Madara and Izuna.


End file.
